


You Guys are The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 4+1, Cute, Family, Family Dynamics, Feels, Fishing, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Team as Family, author has returned from hiatus, pls enjoy the fluff uwu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Four times that Oscar called JNPR his parents, and one time they called him their son.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Oscar Pine & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 78
Kudos: 117





	1. I Hear a Song and Start to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, im back? lmao sorry i was gone for so long yall ;;-;; i am feeling better, and i appreciate all ur kindness and support on my last oneshot :,) seriously, that meant the whole world to me!! <3 
> 
> im kinda nervous abt uploading this one, but my amazing beta @Albion_93(Ao3)/albion-93(tumblr) has been super helpful and supportive and he just,,, AAA HES SO AWESOME!! 
> 
> i really hope that you guys like this, seriously. <3

Nora was shocked awake in the middle of the night. Her eyes flung open and she sat up in bed, worriedly glancing around the room to see exactly why she’d been woken up so suddenly. But there was nothing. It was dark, there were no storms, her lovers were peacefully asleep beside her, and yet… She felt somewhere deep in her soul that something was really,  _ really  _ wrong. The Huntress could’ve easily chalked it up to paranoia and tried to go back to bed, but with Oscar just down the hall, completely alone in his own bed she knew that she wouldn’t be able to do that without double checking on him first. 

Carefully, as to not wake her partners, she crawled out of bed, gently opened and closed her bedroom door without making a sound, and crept down the hall to Oscar’s bedroom. The door was opened just a crack, and upon looking inside she was glad that she’d decided to check in on him. 

The young teen was sitting on the wooden seat that Jaune had built for him beneath the window sill. He was pressed up against the cold glass watching the snowfall, obviously wide awake as he was muttering to himself, or maybe even Ozpin. But what really got her was the tears glistening on his cheeks, and how he had huddled himself into a tiny little ball, clutching a glow-in-the-dark ball he’d won from a claw machine during one of his outings with Ruby. 

It was all the signs of a nightmare. They were scarily common for him, and there was just about nothing Nora hated more in this world than the fact he was forced to suffer from them. Occasionally, they’d get so bad that he wouldn’t sleep for days, and they’d have to force medicine down his throat just to get him to go to sleep. She really hoped that they weren’t about to go through another cycle of that, it was hard on everyone’s mental health during those times. 

She rapped her fingers on the door twice, as a warning, and he whipped his head around in surprise to look at her. His eyes were owlishly wide at first, but she gave him a soft, gentle smile.

“Oscar?” she whispered, taking the first step through the doorway.

His face instantly scrunched up in that moment, cheeks turning bright red and tears spilling out of his eyes and down his chin for what looked to be the second time that night. 

He sobbed out her name, broken and terrified, and it took mere moments for her to be at his side, holding him in a way that had her completely wrapped around his body as if to protect him from a threat that was surrounding them and not  _ within  _ him. Reassured, he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, tucked against her side and her fingers combing through his hair, “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Nora  _ hated _ that Oscar was trapped with the nightmares of countless other people, but she had vowed long ago to be there to protect him however she could. So, she was there to soothe the terror that seemed to constantly reside in his soul.

“N-Nora-” he gasped out, clutching her tight and crying to her shoulder, “I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry-”

“Shhh, no, shhhh. Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. I’m here, Oscar, okay? Not going anywhere.”

Oscar let out another sob, pressing closer to her, if that was even possible at this point, “I-I-”

“Just breathe, Oscar,” she soothed, “Shhhh, just breathe…”

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there like that, her holding him tight and close, him sobbing and crying against her. As time went on and the snow fell heavier and heavier, he slowly but surely calmed down. His breathing evened out and all that was left of his traumatised state was the tear tracks staining his cheeks and some sniffles. 

“How about we get you back into bed?” Nora offered, already moving to stand up with him in her arms so that she could tuck him in. He nodded minutely, sniffing a bit and hurting her heart all over again. 

“I-I’m sorry…” he whispered, voice raw and broken.

Nora shook her head disappointedly, “Don’t apologize. There’s no need to. I’m here because I want to be.”

She easily lifted him up and took him the short distance from the window to his bed, the covers were messily tossed around and the pillows were sprawled across the bed at all kinds of angles. Nora couldn’t help but give a tiny huff of amusement at the sight, it reminded her of how Jaune’s bed looked at Beacon, back before they all got together and moved the beds to fit their group better.

With one arm wrapped around his waist holding him steady, she adjusted the pillows to be more comfortable and laid Oscar down in the bed, the young teen already starting to doze off. Nora smiled fondly and brushed his long hair out of his face, then climbed into the bed and pulled the multitude of blankets over the both of them. 

“You don’t have to stay…” he murmured dreamily, snuggling close to her once more. 

She hummed, “Yeah, but I want to.”

He was quiet for a long moment, and just as she thought he had fallen asleep, he whispered something she wasn’t even sure she had heard properly. 

“Thanks, Ma…” 

Nora’s heart skipped a beat, an excited and loving grin plastered itself across her face, and she just held him tight, held him  _ close.  _ Did he truly just say that? Was it her imagination? Had he really thought of her as a mother figure for even just a moment? 

She thought her heart might leap out of her chest from sheer joy. It was incredible, and she would believe that was what she had heard for the rest of her life, whether it was correct or not, because the thought of Oscar seeing her the same way she saw him made her way too happy to think otherwise. 

Nora couldn’t  _ wait  _ to tell her lovers. 


	2. Pretend it's Smoke That's in My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jaune's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very, VERY excited to have this next chapter up! 
> 
> beta'd by the amazing @Albion_93(Ao3)/albion-93(tumblr)
> 
> my tumblr: @optimisticfruitcup
> 
> pls enjoy!! <3

The bright, hot sun beat down on their faces. It was swelteringly hot, almost to the point of being unbearable. Mosquitos buzzed around their heads. Sweat dripped down their chins. But Jaune didn’t really notice all that. No, all he could think about was his teenaged teammate lying helplessly in his arms, nearly unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises, aura completely gone. 

Jaune could hear the rest of his team engaged in battle with a Manticore and some Beowolves not too far away, and felt guilty that he wasn’t there to help them. However, Oscar was his main priority right now, because it really wasn’t in character for the young wizard to go down the way he had. Jaune held Oscar so that his neck was propped up, and used his semblance to boost his aura as much as possible.

The knight had been terrified when he saw that fireball hit Oscar straight on, and after a hard and long battle he shouldn’t have been surprised that it completely broke his aura, but it still  _ terrified  _ him. Those protective feelings he’d always felt towards Oscar came through full force, and it had caused him to panic knowing that he was hurt and in danger. 

Jaune saw Oscar try to drift off again, and a jolt of fear shot through his bones. 

“Hey? Buddy?” Jaune frowned, patting Oscar’s cheek to try and encourage the teen to keep his eyes open, “C’mon, stay awake for me. Both eyes open.”

Oscar nodded his head slowly, feeling like it was filled with molasses, “A-Awake…”

“Yeah, yeah, awake,” Jaune repeated, trying to quell the panic in his voice, “You can do it, I know you can.”

“ ‘m… doin’... my best..” Oscar slurred out, sounding rather angry, and Jaune was fairly certain he knew why.

“You always do,” Jaune affirmed the teen, keeping a solid hand on Oscar’s shoulder to boost his aura.

The silence between them was thick and heavy, not unlike the humidity on this hot summer’s day. Jaune couldn’t tear his eyes away from Oscar’s glowing form, his aura slowly healing the burn marks and cuts that had made Jaune feel sick to his stomach. 

“I’ve got you, Oscar,” he whispered, the emotion in his voice strong and desperate, “Always.”

“I know, Pa,” Oscar said softly, still clearly out of it. Jaune froze, his muscles tense with disbelief as he processed those words. He stared down at the barely conscious teen. Jaune wasn’t sure if Oscar knew what he had just said. 

He waited with baited breath for the wizard to take it back. But there was only silence between them.

“Brothers, you’re so cheeky,” Jaune whispered fondly, teasingly. 

Oscar shrugged and gave a little grin, “It's in the job description.”

Jaune laughed. Half out of relief, half because he found the sarcasm absolutely hilarious. The realization Oscar had called him that, and that it meant Oscar saw him as a father figure was… overwhelming. But in a good way! Jaune felt warm and fuzzy inside, the idea of being Oscar’s dad just made him feel proud, and kind of old, but he found he didn’t really mind.

Jaune’s heart was full to bursting, the love and warmth that he had for his family had multiplied to a point he could hardly contain himself. The Huntsman loved Oscar as much as one would love their child, and he wasn’t scared to admit that. Not like he would’ve been, once upon a time...

His own feelings of familial love had been shared with his nieces and nephews, especially little Adrian, but it was different with Oscar. They had been through so much as a team, as a family of their own, it made Jaune feel so proud of him, growing wiser and stronger despite the scars of the war with Salem.

“How’re you feeling?” Jaune asked him with a worried frown.   
  
“Better,” Oscar smirked, “Ready to go drop kick a manticore.” 

Jaune looked skeptical, “Really?” 

“Oh yeah,” Oscar nodded, standing up and then holding the Long Memory tightly. 

“If we’re lucky, Nora will have left something for us,” Jaune chuckled. 

“C’mon, I don’t want to wait any longer,” Oscar urged his team leader. 

Jaune was proud to be held in such a high regard, and that showed brightly in his eyes as he led the wizard back to the battlefield. Armed with this new knowledge, there was no doubt in his mind that there was a battle they couldn’t win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and join my JNPR discord server! we have a good time talking abt the Team haha  
> link: https://discord.gg/7xSDJtV


	3. I Don't Know Why I'm Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAA THANK YALL FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT ON THIS SO FAR <3 it means so much to me!!! 
> 
> beta'd by the awesome @Albion_93(Ao3)/albion-93(tumblr)! he definitely had some fantastic additions for this chapter :D

It was a very calm day, bright and blessed with a cool breeze. For Ren and Oscar, this was ideal. The old dock where they were seated was even cooler thanks to shade from a nearby tree, which made for a really nice spot to relax. The two had been trying out some different areas recently, but Ren thought this was just about perfect. And, judging by the excited smile on his face, Oscar did too. They were relaxed on the edge of the wooden dock, their legs dangling over the edge comfortably, a jar of bait set between them, fishing rods in their hands. 

Ren had decided to take Oscar fishing so the teen could use his new hooks, and the others were at home for some R&R. He felt very grateful to have this moment alone with Osar, it felt like it’d been forever since they’d had this opportunity. He’d driven them out here to the lake earlier that morning, it was nearly noon now, and they’d managed to catch a few. Almost all the ones they had reeled up were too small to keep, though, save for two on the much larger side that were in a cooler full of water behind them. 

A comfortable silence had fallen between them, each staring out at the beautiful water, thinking and soaking in the day. Oscar had been so excited when Ren had suggested this yesterday evening, it had been a while since the two of them had spent time alone together, and he thought it was perfect. 

“So,” Oscar started, eyes transfixed on the sparkling water, “Jaune’s birthday is coming up, any ideas on what we could do?” 

Ren smirked softly, “His birthday is more than a month away, Oscar.”

“I know! I just think that we could go ahead and start coming up with a plan for it.” 

“Well, I know he wasn’t wanting anything too over the top this year.”

“Yeah last year was…” Oscar trailed off as he remembered the  _ extreme  _ celebration, “Intense.”

“To say the least,” Ren chuckled. 

“He really liked the cake, though! Maybe we can do one similar to that again?” Oscar asked, thinking about the giant, Pumpkin Pete shaped fudge cake Ren and Nora had spent three days making. It had been a long and draining task, especially since they had wanted it to be a surprise and it was hard to keep Jaune out of the kitchen long enough he couldn’t see it. But all the effort had paid off, Jaune had adored the cake and the celebration, despite how over the top everything was. 

Ren hummed, “I think that’s a good idea, and a good time to start coming up with a plan for it. We coul-”

He was cut off by a hard tug on his fishing pole, grunting as he gripped the pole tighter, trying to reel it back. Ren was an incredibly strong Huntsman, and could easily pull in just about anything, but he was getting unusual resistance with this, to the point where he had to stand on his feet for a better angle. 

“Argh!” Ren spat, muscles tense as he fought whatever was in that water. 

Oscar set aside his own fishing pole and got up to help Ren, grabbing the other side of the pole and trying to hold it steady for him.

“What  _ is  _ this?!” Oscar shouted, grunting as the thing in the water gave another hard tug. 

“I don’t know!” Ren replied through gritted teeth, digging his heels into the old, wooden dock. 

“Maybe it’s a Grimm fish?!” grunted Oscar as he tugged on the pole.

“Let’s hope not!”

The tug of war lasted for a solid thirty more seconds, then the line broke, and Ren was thrusted forward unexpectedly. He stumbled off the side of the dock and straight into the water, a large splash of water surging up and onto the dock when he hit it. 

“REN!” Oscar shouted, scampering over to the edge of the dock and looking out into the lake. 

The Huntsman was bobbing up and down in the water, looking a bit shocked. 

“Ren! Are you okay?!” Oscar asked, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

He blinked up at Oscar once, then burst into laughter. It was loud and free and musical, and Oscar couldn’t help but laugh as well. The two laughed so hard their stomachs hurt, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered. 

Oscar gasped and jumped back in surprise when Ren splashed some water on him, then gave his friend a pouty face, “Hey! What was that for?”

Ren shrugged, “I think it’s only fair you enjoy such nice water on a day as beautiful as this.”

Then Ren splashed some more water up onto the teen, a smirk on his face. 

“No!” Oscar laughed, stumbling backwards as he tried to get away from the onslaught, a bright and beaming smile spread wide across his face.

“A little water never hurt anyone,” Ren chuckled, “Otherwise we’d have quite the problem right now.” 

Oscar snorted, but stepped to the other side of the dock anyways, “I don’t think Pyrrha would appreciate it if my new shirt got soaking wet. Or  _ yours _ for that matter!” 

He didn’t hear a response from Ren, and began to get worried. Oscar looked around the water but couldn’t see him, his heart pounded hard in his chest as worry for his teammate overtook him. 

“Ren…?” he called out cautiously, looking over the edge of the dock and peering into the dark water.

He gasped as a large splash of cold water hit his back. 

Oscar whirled around, laughing hard, only to get splashed again, straight in his face, “Dad, stop!” 

Ren stopped his splashing, completely shocked by the words that had just come out of Oscar’s mouth. 

_ Dad? _

Oscar had… called him  _ dad.  _

He was Oscar’s dad. Oscar’s  _ father.  _ Or, at least one of them, he thought, remembering Jaune fondly. 

He stared up at Oscar, brain completely short circuiting, and saw that Oscar had turned bright red and was refusing to meet his eyes. He felt a strange fluttering sensation in his chest, as the full meaning of the word settled over him. It was clear Oscar hadn’t meant to say it, but Ren was beyond glad that he did. He was honored to have the privilege of being thought of this way, even if he hadn’t completely processed it just yet. 

“Alright,” he chuckled, “I’ll stop.” 

Oscar visibly relaxed, seemingly glad that Ren hadn’t mentioned his slip-up, “Heh, thanks. Do you need help getting out of there…?” 

Ren shook his head with a smile, “I’ll just go back up the beach.” He was already swimming that direction, Oscar ran down the dock and over to the top of the muddy slope, watching with anticipation as Ren climbed up the wet and rocky beach, ruining his clothes and shoes further. 

They were both lucky that they had worn old and worn out clothes today, otherwise they’d get an earful from Pyrrha and Jaune when they got home. Nora would probably make them shower in the backyard so mud wouldn’t get on her floors. Oscar giggled at the thought, but then grabbed Ren’s hand to help him up the rest of the beach and back onto steady land. 

Ren looked down at himself, then at Oscar, “This is going to be interesting to explain.” 

“As long as we’re let back in the house then I think we’ll be fine,” Oscar smirked. 

They gathered up their things and headed down the dirt path, and Ren was unable to get Oscar’s laughter and that name he had called him out of his head. His eyes wandered over the surrounding green fields and trees, taking them in as he kept hearing Oscar’s excited voice call him ‘Dad’ over and over again. It gave him peace, just as he felt with Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha. Ren smiled the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join my JNPR Fan Club discord server! we talk abt the team and celebrate content thats uploaded for them, its a really good time :)   
> link: https://discord.gg/PQBsYg


	4. Man, They Were The Golden Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was ready to post on saturday. but saturday morning i started deealing with some insane tech issues. i no longer have a personal laptop, and the only other way i have to post is through my extremely old PC so its running super slow :( wel,, regardless, i may not be active on discord or tumblr rn but i can still post fics on here, which is a blessing. 
> 
> @Albuion_93(Ao3)/albion-93(tumblr) has really helped me keep my head these last few days :,) he is an amazing friend and beta, and i couldnt be luckier to have someone like him helping me oout. 
> 
> pls enjoy! it could be a long while until the last chapter is out and for that i extend my apologies .

Pyrrha had been trying to take Oscar to her favorite armory for months now, and since JNR were taking care of a minor mission, this was the perfect time to do it. She brought it up to Jaune, Nora and Ren after he’d gone to bed a few nights ago, and they liked the idea, but Pyrrha felt this would need her expertise. She was hoping to get Oscar fitted for some light armor, or anything really, it scared her having him run around without any on. She let Nora and Ren get away with it because they each needed as much mobility as possible to go with their fighting styles, but Oscar didn’t really have an excuse. 

The bell chimed when they walked in, and the blacksmith greeted them with a wide smile and jolly, “Welcome!”

“Hello again!” Pyrrha said sweetly, giving her a little wave. 

“Hi,” Oscar said at the same time, looking understandably nervous. 

“Come for a new weapon to slay some Grimm, or some strong armor to defend yourself?” the blacksmith asked with a smirk and a voice full of gusto.

Pyrrha bounced on her toes a little, “I have finally convinced Oscar to come and get fitted for some new armor!” 

“AH!” the blacksmith grinned, “A young warrior, I see!”

“Oh, uh,” Oscar stammered shyly, blushing a little, “I guess. I mean, I can hold my own just fine in a battle, but having some better armor would be nice.” 

“Or any armor at all,” Pyrrha said with a disapproving frown as she glanced up and down his clothing choices. 

He frowned and pulled on his long, green coat, and prodded at a couple of the orange belts wrapped tight around him, “It does it’s job...” 

“Just… humor me,” she murmured, then smiled once again at the blacksmith, “Heather, what do you have that is light, but good for a short range fighting style?” 

“What’s the weapon?”

“A cane,” Oscar answered simply, gripping the handle of Long Memory tightly.

“Hmm,” the blacksmith,  _ Heather,  _ hummed, “I think I have just the thing.” She gestured for them to follow her over to the back room, where the walls were lined with all sorts of armors. Some were bulky and thick, others thin and form fitting, but each had a unique style and purpose. 

Oscar gaped at the racks. He was overwhelmed by all the options, and the obvious effort that had been put into each of them. Pyrrha and Heather kept on walking ahead though, and he found that he was lagging behind, but he was quick to catch up again. 

“Look at that one! A truly classic design!” Pyrrha said eagerly, pointing out an iron breastplate that was a bit cumbersome for Oscar’s tastes. 

“Yeah, that’s cool, I guess,” he agreed awkwardly. He was really trying not to upset Pyrrha with his lack of enthusiasm.

“I think I have something even better than that,” Heather said with a great deal of confidence, “It’s perfect for a fella like him.” 

Pyrrha looked impressed, “Excellent! I am so excited to see it!” 

While Oscar wasn’t quite as vocal about it, he was definitely interested in whatever Heather had for him. He liked his current battle uniform, but he had to admit that it could use a little more… protection, as much as he didn’t  _ really  _ want to admit it. Ozpin had berated him plenty about it, but having Pyrrha teamed up against him too was enough to have him give in. 

At the end of the room was a set of really light looking leather armor, and Oscar found himself truly enticed by it, far more than he thought he’d be. Heather picked up the chest piece for him, it looked sturdy but still flexible. 

Heather grinned, “What do you two think?”

“It looks perfect for him!” Pyrrha gasped, “It’s leather, so it’s light and would have very good mobility.” 

“Would you like to feel it?” she asked.

He nodded, and gingerly took it from her, the texture was really nice, and he was right upon thinking that it was sturdy, but he liked that it would move naturally when he bent it back slightly. 

“I think I want to try it on,” Oscar murmured, and Pyrrha clapped her hands together excitedly and beamed. 

“I am sure that you’ll love it, Oscar,” she encouraged, patting his shoulder. 

He took off his multiple belts, then his coat and vest, leaving only the plain white undershirt he always wore. With some help from Pyrrha, the breastplate was strapped onto his chest. He twisted his torso around to get a good feel for it and how it rested against him, and found that he really liked it. It fit well, save for where it would need to be adjusted to fit his ribcage better, and felt comfortable enough to fight in without weighing him down or holding him back.

“Oh, it’s lovely!” Pyrrha exclaimed.

“I  _ do  _ like this a lot,” Oscar said, giving Heather a grateful smile. 

“A mighty warrior stands before me, now!” she gave him a wink, “There are shoulder pauldrons to go with this as well. If you’re interested.” 

Pyrrha gave an enthusiastic nod, “It couldn’t hurt to try them.” 

Oscar found he didn’t really mind trying them, considering how comfortable the breastplate was he was sure that the shoulder pieces would be too. Pyrrha helped him once more, strapping them in across the chestplate. He stretched his arms out and around him, doing a few circles with them and moving them in a few different directions. It felt  _ good.  _

The additional pieces on his arms and shoulders felt like natural extensions and didn’t weigh heavily on him. As he moved they moved  _ with _ him. He also really liked how they were flat against him, which meant he could still wear his coat over the new armor. It was nearly perfect.

“Wow,” he whispered and started to smile excitedly, “This is super nice.”

“Only the finest work for a friend of Pyrrha Nikos,” Heather replied.

“Thanks, Ms. Heather,” he smiled softly. 

“Yes!” Pyrrha agreed, “Thank you very much for this.”

“Would you like to try it out?” Heather asked, gesturing towards the front room where some people had been sparring earlier. 

“That is a fantastic idea. Are you up for it, Oscar?” 

He smirked, “I think so.” 

The spar went well, it was against someone not much older than Pyrrha, and with roughly the same experience as her. As Oscar dodged attacks and moved about, landing strikes with Long Memory, he began to feel as though the armor was  _ essential _ to how he fought. This armor was suited perfectly for him, and he truthfully felt more confident wearing it. 

When he stepped out of the ring after a hard fought win, Pyrrha embraced him in a tight hug, “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Pyrrha,” he murmured with a blush. 

She let go of him and took a step back, then eyed the sparring ring, “I think I’ll spar with someone, too. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve gotten the chance.” 

He watched as she stepped into the ring, a young woman with short blonde hair and a large broadsword joined her, they shared a few words that Oscar was too far away to hear, and then took their positions. 

The other woman was  _ good,  _ better than the guy Oscar had gone against, but she was still nowhere near as good as Pyrrha. 

“Go Pyrrha!” Oscar cheered loudly, pumping his fist in the air when she got a good hit in on her opponent. 

Pyrrha beamed at Oscar, then blocked a hit aimed at her side with Akouo, and jabbed back at the woman with Milo. The woman used her broadsword to block the attack, though, and used her semblance to switch behind Pyrrha’s back. Pyrrha’s eyes widened when she realized what had happened, and Oscar knew long before Pyrrha did. 

“Mom!” he shouted, “Behind you!”

Pyrrha whirled around before the woman could get a hit in, and finished her off with a swift strike from Milo. The blonde haired woman stood up and accepted defeat, and a brief handshake was shared between both warriors. Then Pyrrha turned to look at Oscar with the happiest look anyone could have ever worn. Her smile was positively  _ radiant _ .

Oscar had called her  _ mom.  _ Perhaps it was accidentally, perhaps not, but she didn’t care. Since her return to Remnant, every moment with her lovers and their adopted son was a blessing. Hearing Oscar shout that warm, sacred word meant for her just felt  _ right _ . It felt like she had waited her whole life for this very moment, everything finally clicked into place, her life was at the point she’d always wanted it to be. 

“Oh,  _ Oscar,”  _ she whispered, her heart melting in her chest, her hand placed upon it as she felt the ecstatic, rhythmic beating inside. 

He realized his mistake too late though, and didn’t have any room to correct himself or downplay the situation. She leapt across the sparring circle and through the border of the ring, until she was standing right in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, Pyrrha,” he stammered, “I-I didn’t mea-”

She bent down and bundled him up tight in her arms, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, completely cutting him off. Before he knew it, Oscar’s feet were dangling above the ground, her arms were wrapped around him and his head was buried in the crook of her neck.

“ _ Thank you, _ Oscar,” she told him softly, “This is everything I have ever wanted.  _ Thank you.”  _

He was just as surprised as she was, and found himself hugging her back, snuggling his head against hers. They held each other close for a moment, not wanting to make the others in the store too uncomfortable, but still wanting to enjoy this moment. Even as they let go, they stared at each other with loving smiles and glistening eyes, taking in every second of their bond, as warm, real and bright as the blazing sun.

Pyrrha was soaring, there were few moments in this life that had caused her as much happiness as this, one of them being when she had first gotten romantically involved with her partners. They were a family, they were just as real and whole as any other traditional one, and she loved it. She loved this life they had built for themselves. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. Because she was with three beautiful,  _ amazing  _ people, and she was a  _ mother.  _

This was true, eternal happiness. Something so many people strive for but would never receive, and yet she had found it so relatively quickly. She was grateful for it, and she’d never take it for granted. After all, she was a mom, and she had a son to raise properly.


	5. They were The Best of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the +1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this was a long time coming... between a fun trip outta town, the process of getting a new laptop, and getting in the right headspace to finish this, this fic has been amazing to write. the idea has been sitting in my g docs for the longest time now, and the fact its finally done is so cool to me!! this chapter had a MAJOR rewrite happen, but i think it was very necessary. 
> 
> speaking of rewrites, im considering posting a book of all the 'originals' that came with these ideas. a few had multiple, but if its something yall would like to see, id LOVE to post it.
> 
> as always, beta'd by the incredible @Albion_93(Ao3)/albion-93(tumblr). definitely had some much needed input and edits this time around.
> 
> and (this is the first) a warning for an f-bomb, dropped by the fabulous Nora Valkyrie near the end. 
> 
> thank u very much for reading and commenting yall!! it means so much to me <3 so, pls enjoy!

It was a gorgeous day in Mistral, the sun was shining brightly and the streets were bustling with people from all walks of life, and JNPOR was determined to have the best day ever. Today was the two year anniversary of Salem’s defeat, and the rescue of Pyrrha, and they had all decided to visit Mistral to celebrate. The city was a lively place where all five of them had something to do and enjoy together. So, all in all the day had been perfect. 

Jaune glanced at his partners as they walked through the market together, unable to fully process that it had been  _ two years.  _ He was amazed at how far they had come in that time. Ren had… completely turned around. His depression and anxiety had greatly diminished with the help of therapy and meds, and a calm lifestyle as well. He was open and loving and his laughter was so much more common, and Jaune thought it was beautiful. 

Nora was not only an amazing girlfriend, but an amazing mom too. Jaune wasn’t necessarily surprised by how well she fit these roles, though he was impressed by how quickly she had settled into them. They were finally starting to get a handle on her PTSD from their years of fighting, creating a visible difference in how she held herself, and even creating a difference in her world view. 

Pyrrha’s recovery had been smoother than initially anticipated, there were of course still bad days and obstacles to be cleared, but they did it together. He had never felt more love for her, her smile and her laugh, her tears and her hugs. There was nothing in this world that made Jaune happier than the fact that she was alive and safe in their arms. Pyrrha deserved all the love in the world, and he knew that their little family was bound and determined to give it to her. 

He knew that he had done some growing and recovering himself, between therapy and as many chill days as there were missions, it was easy to feel rested and calm. It was easy to feel the love that was reciprocated. Jaune Arc loved his partners. 

And he loved his son, too. Oscar was getting better, slowly but surely, and he was proud. This whole journey had been so difficult, but they had come so far together. He knew that Oscar’s bond with Pyrrha had been crucial in those early months, and it had never wavered since. 

Jaune looked at the soft expression on Ren’s face, the brightness in Nora’s eyes, the grin on Pyrrha’s lips… This was his home. This was it. He looked to his other side, so he could ruffle Oscar’s hair and make the little wizard laugh, but he looked and his heart  _ stopped. _

Oscar was gone.

Jaune froze in place, eyes darting wildly around the streets, looking for a tiny teenager in green with way too many belts. He whipped his head around as he looked, panic filling him in a way he hadn’t felt in so many months.

“Jaune?” Ren asked, a tiny hint of fear in his voice, “Where’s Oscar?” 

Jaune looked back at the loves of his life, Nora’s big eyes and Pyrrha’s creased brow and Ren’s trembling lips. 

“He was- he was right h-here,” Jaune stuttered, completely tumbling over the words. 

Pyrrha’s jaw set hard with determination, eyes roaming over the crowds, “He couldn’t have gone far.” 

“But where?” Nora asked, standing on the tips of her toes to try and look over the heads of people passing by. 

“I don’t know,” Pyrrha admitted, her voice never once wavering, “But we  _ are  _ going to find him.” 

Jaune felt like he was crashing, like everything was falling down around him. Tears filled his vision and he felt himself begin shaking. This couldn’t be real. It c _ ouldn’t.  _

A solid hand landed on his shoulder, comforting and warm and something that grounded him. He raised his eyes to meet Pyrrha’s loving and resolute ones, and he felt stronger just looking at her. They were all together. They could do this. 

“Jaune,” she whispered, “It’s okay. We _ will _ find our son.” 

He let out a heavy breath and allowed some of the weight on his heart to be lifted, “Okay. You’re right.”

“We should turn around,” Nora suggested, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Agreed,” Ren said quietly. 

Jaune glanced between the two of them, they were upset and uneasy, just like he was. He looked at Pyrrha, she seemed… strong. Stronger than she’d been in years. She had a burning dedication in her eyes, and it made Jaune feel more secure, more confident. 

He grabbed Ren’s hand, then Nora’s, and gave Pyrrha a firm nod. She led them back the way they had come, looking for anyone that seemed even a little confused or guilty. They questioned people along the way, and Nora even tried calling out his name in case he’d just gotten a bit lost. 

Ren was having a hard time processing everything that just happened. He was scared for Oscar, but also for his lovers. It had started out as such a good day too, with a nice meal at the Bed & Breakfast they were staying in and a long stroll through the rolling hills to the apple orchard a few miles down the road. He thought of Pyrrha’s beautiful smile as she and Oscar laughed while they went about filling their baskets with apples, Nora’s chaotic and entertaining methods to filling her own, and Jaune’s tired but honest laughter. 

Ren couldn’t believe that this is what they were doing now. In such a short period of time, their child was simply  _ gone _ . All he could do was search and hope. 

It was easier, though, with his team by his side. Because they were searching for their child, too. He wasn’t facing this alone. None of them were. 

The three faithfully followed Pyrrha through the almost over-crowded streets. The loud noise of the people, while once exciting, only served to put JNPR more on edge. How would they find Oscar if he weren’ t crying out for help? 

The day’s bright sun was starting to set, and that made them feel as if they were running out of time. Anxiety was high, and as time stretched on the group realized tracing their steps didn’t do much to help after all. 

Finally, they stopped in the middle of a strip mall with all kinds of storefronts, and each one was packed full of people. It could take an hour to look through each one, and by then… 

“What do we do?” Nora asked softly. 

“We keep searching,” Jaune said. “We stay here all night if we have to, but we’re not leaving here without him.” 

“Never,” Ren added. 

Pyrrha was looking at the people moving in and out of the shops and walking around on the streets. She tried to look through the big glass windows that some of these shops had in case he was in one of them, but one shop stood out in particular. 

Pyrrha walked up to the window and peered in. She nearly sobbed with relief. Jaune, Ren, and Nora had followed her to the window, and the speed at which Nora entered the shop was almost scary. The lightning bolt’s lovers were quick to follow, though. 

Nora broke through the door and all she could see was  _ red.  _ Hot, bright, and angry  _ red.  _ Because right there, in the middle of the shop, was Oscar. Her  _ son. _ Her  _ child _ . And there was someone touching him, and the anger within her only went further. 

_ “Get your hands off my _ **_fucking_ ** _ son!”  _ she screeched. 

Oscar and by the person beside him both turned to stare at her, and the ‘oh no’ expression on Oscar’s face would’ve been funny if she wasn’t so mad. The person who previously had put a hand on Oscar’s shoulder, a sales associate upon closer inspection, was now holding their palms up and staring at her with wide and panicked eyes. The rest of the store, however, had gone completely silent. So silent that a pin drop could have been heard. 

Nora was still completely enraged, but not quite sure at who. Ren rushed forward and embraced Oscar in a huge hug, and it was that moment the rest of the people in the store went back to what they were doing. 

“Where have you been?!” Ren asked him, grabbing Oscar by the shoulders and taking a step back so he could look the young wizard over. 

“In… here?” Oscar tried to supply, still freaked out by the entrance Nora made. 

By this point, the rest of JNPR had come to his side as well, each looking over him and asking questions over each other. Oscar quickly became overwhelmed, and took a step backwards in an attempt to get some air. 

The four weren’t that dense, though, and realized their mistake as soon as Oscar’s quizzical expression began to waver with fright and regret. They quieted down, but still gave him prompting looks. These four wanted an answer and by the Brothers were they gonna get it. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you where I was going,” Oscar sighed, “I thought I’d be in and out without any of you noticing but…” 

He gestured to the whole store around them, “Well, look at this place! It’s impossible to be in here for just a moment.” 

And that was when JNPR realized what store they were in. All around them were racks and shelves full of belts. Nothing but belts. Colors and shapes and clasps were all different, but it was undoubtedly a belt store.

“Oh my gods,” Jaune whispered, unable to stop looking around. He almost wanted to laugh from the sheer absurdity of it all.

“We should’ve known,” Pyrrha chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You are in so much trouble,” Nora said with a deep frown, but softened when Ren set a hand on her shoulder. 

Oscar dropped his head, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. It just looked so cool and… yeah.”

“If you ask me,” Ren said mischievously, “Jaune is the one in trouble.”

“Wait- what?!” Jaune exclaimed.

“You were the one closest to him, you should’ve noticed.” 

Pyrrha hummed, “Yes, I believe you’re right, Ren.”

Nora rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright, they’re both grounded. Can we please go back to the Bed & Breakfast now?” 

Ren and Pyrrha laughed, while Jaune looked mortified, Oscar seemed a little brighter, and Nora was still clearly mad.

Pyrrha looked around at her little family, and was insanely grateful for all of them. She was even more grateful for the fact that Oscar was safe and okay, and especially grateful that he was with them now. Back where he belonged. 

As they left the shop, Oscar piped up once again, “So, wait, I’m your son?”

The four shared very, very tired looks with each other. 

“You have called each one of us by a parental term,” Ren said flatly. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren said unanimously. 

Oscar thought more deeply about that, reflecting on each of those moments, and realized that they were right. He  _ had. _ The teen smiled softly at that, he was overwhelmingly happy and insanely thankful that  _ this _ was his family. This was the life he’d gained, and he didn’t care what the future may hold, just that he wanted his family, his  _ parents,  _ there for it. 

So, JNPR loved their son, and if it wasn’t clear before, it definitely was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can follow me on tumblr! @optimisticfruitcup  
> and a link to my JNPR discord server, where we have a good time talking abt Team JNPR : https://discord.gg/VKuhbj9


End file.
